


Light Up The Night

by OtterRonpas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, just two dorks being cute and loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterRonpas/pseuds/OtterRonpas
Summary: Makoto and Aoi enjoy a fireworks show together.Dangan Rare Pair Week's Day 1 Prompt - Fireworks





	Light Up The Night

“Come on, Makoto! We’re gonna be late for the show!” 

“Hina, slow down! The show doesn’t even start for another 15 minutes!”

Aoi had been running ahead of Makoto, eager to watch the upcoming fireworks show with him. Although Makoto was also excited for the show, he had a bit of trouble keeping up with her speed. She wasn’t called the Ultimate Swimmer for nothing.

Eventually, the two reached the location of the show; it wasn’t too far from Makoto’s house, so they had decided to walk there. While the fireworks themselves were being set off in a nearby park, the two had decided to watch the show in an empty parking lot. Other cars had been gathered around to watch as well, so the two weren’t alone. 

“Well, here we are! Let’s find a place to sit!” With a hand held up to her forehead, Aoi began scanning the area for a good place to watch. Her eyes landed on a nearby fence that separated the lot from what appeared to be a cliff-like land mass. “Oh! Why don’t we sit over there?” the swimmer asked, pointing over at the fence. With a small shrug, Makoto replied, “Sure, I don’t mind!”

The two walked over to the fence, sitting down once they reached it. They took a moment to take in the view. The sun was starting to set, giving the sky a violet-orange color. “It’d be cool to just come here and draw a picture of the sky, right?” Makoto thought aloud. “I mean, there’s an Ultimate Artist in one of the classes, right?”

“You mean that girl that talks about her god Atua?”

“Yeah, her! I feel like she might come here to draw, or something like that.”

The swimmer nodded. “Yeah, that kinda sounds like something she’d do.”

Suddenly, the two were shaken by a loud booming noise. It caught them by surprise, causing them to yelp and suddenly grab onto each other for support.

“Wh-what was that?!” Aoi cried. “I-I think they were just testing the thing that sets off the fireworks, so there’s no need to worry,” the lucky student reassured her.

“Oh, well that’s a relief!”

“…so, should we stay like this or…?”

“Oh! I didn’t even realize!”

Apparently neither Makoto nor Aoi had realized that they had grabbed onto each other. Upon realizing so, they pulled apart and broke into awkward laughter.

“Hey, did you bring those sparklers we bought earlier?” Makoto suddenly asked.

“You bet I did! Wanna try them out?”

“I don’t see why not!”

Aoi had been carrying a bag with her with some drinks and light snacks for the show. She opened the bag, and there were the sparklers, along with a lighter. After taking them out, she took one for herself and handed another to Makoto.

“Okay, you remember how to activate them, right?”

“I think so! You have to light them in a place away from the wind, right?”

“I would assume so..”

Once Makoto and Aoi had figured out the instructions, they activated their sparklers.

“Whoaaaa! This is so cool!” Aoi exclaimed in awe. “C’mon, follow me!” She ran out into the middle of the parking lot; though she tried to stay away from where cars would pass through. Makoto followed the taller girl, gently waving his own sparkler as he walked. “Alright, let’s have some fun!” Aoi shouted once Makoto had reached her.

And with that note, the two began dancing and playing with their sparklers. They ran around the parking lot, laughing and having fun together as they used the sparklers. Once the sparklers began to go out, Makoto and Aoi returned to the fence.

“That was really fun,” Aoi beamed, looking over at Makoto with glee. The lucky student smiled back at her, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, it really was.”

Suddenly, another loud booming sound went off. This time, it wasn’t a test.

“Makoto, look! The fireworks are starting!”

“Where are they?”

“Over there! Look!”

The swimmer pointed up at the sky where a bright blue firework had just burst into the sky, leaving behind a trail of smoke clouds. The two stared up at the sky and watched as bursts of light and energy filled the sky in various colors, with the occasional “oohs” and “aahs” being spoken.

Makoto rested his head on Aoi’s shoulder. “Tonight’s been a really good night,” he remarked. “Hmm? Cause of the fireworks, right?” Aoi inquired.

“Well, that and..”

The lucky student sat up and leaned close to the swimmer to give her a quick peck on the cheek. “The fact that I got to spend it with you,” he admitted with a light blush on his face.

Aoi, now blushing as well, grinned and pulled the smaller boy into a tight embrace. “You’re a dork, y’know that?” she joked, giggling as she ran a hand through Makoto’s hair. “But I’m your dork, right?” Makoto asked, looking up at his taller lover.

Gently kissing his forehead, Aoi nodded. “Yep. And I wouldn’t trade that for anything else.”


End file.
